


Slip In

by sanva



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-16
Updated: 2011-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-18 04:45:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanva/pseuds/sanva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baths are made for long hard days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slip In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [egotists](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=egotists).



> Prompt: J2 Bubble bath by egotists
> 
> Originally Posted: 04-19-2009

  


 

 

The water sloshed slightly as Jensen slid into the deep tub. A soft groan escaped his lips as the warmth of the water seeped into his skin turning it a deep pink. He flexed his back, cracking vertebrae into place and stretching sore muscles. A 'hmm' of pleasure left his lips as he leaned back. The water was still filling sloshing over his thighs as his eyes slid shut and his head dropped back against the edge of the tub and wall.

It had been a long day of shooting and Jensen was tired, which was probably why he started drifting off. His eyes were only shut for a minute when he was startled by an odd splash.

It was actually kind of embarrassing really . . . Jensen flailed arms and legs causing the water to splash wildly. Green eyes narrowed into a suspicious glare. "What . . . Jared what the—what did you put—bubble bath?!"

Jared just grinned at him and waved the bottle in front of his face. "It's the good stuff, supposed to help you relax and soothe your aching muscles."

Jensen wrinkled his nose. "Dude, it stinks."

"Really?" Jared sniffed the open cap. "Kinda fruity."

"You're a fruit, couldn't you have chosen something less . . . girly?"

Jared frowned at him. "I like it."

"You're also a girl." Jensen sighed and glared at the building pile of bubbles at the other end of the tub. He glanced up in time to catch Jared's sly grin.

"I can assure you, I am not a girl."

Jensen cocked an eyebrow and let his gaze travel over Jared's body. He leaned back in the water as the suds reached his chest, sloshing up and over a dusky nipple. Jensen used his foot to turn the water off. "I don't know . . . it's kinda hard to tell . . . gonna prove it?"

"Hmmm," Jared slipped off his shirt and dropped it onto the floor. "Maybe later, right now I was kinda looking forward to a nice relaxing soak and perhaps a little making out."

Jensen bit his lip as if considering. "Sounds like a plan."


End file.
